Jaylos A-Z oneshots
by Lamblover1
Summary: I'll be going down the alphabet with themes of cute jaylos oneshots. Other couples will be mentioned or in the stories like bal, devie, huma. Some sexual content and mature themes may be included.
1. Abused

**Hi guys I'm a huge decendents fan. I decided to write this because I got bored with some of the stories. So I'll be doing A-Z love stories if you have any ideas go ahead and message me. I'll be going in order and I have many ideas for each letter! I dont own this franchise or the characters.**

The birds chirped in the early morning, jay was still fast asleep, not carlos however he was quietly getting out of the older boys grip. Jay turned and groaned before falling fast asleep again. Carlos quietly made his way to the bathroom, trying his absolute hardest not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He shut the door quietly and started the shower up. He stripped off his long sleeping shirt and checkered pajama bottoms before jumping into the nice warm shower. Slowly he began to look down his body looking at all the faint cuts and marks on his skin. He didnt have anymore bruises now that his mother is far away from him but the scars were still very visible.

Carlos hated his body, he hated all of the marks on his body. It made him look like a gaint walking voodoo doll. Jay said he was beautiful no matter what but carlos was having a hard time believing that. He could sense jay staring at him while he changed, and in the locker room many of their teammates stared too. Whispering amongst themselves. He told himself he was just imagining it but it was getting harder and harder to believe that. So he started to get up early to avoid jay staring at him, and he began to change in the bathroom verses by his gym locker. No one seemed to notice until that morning at least.

Carlos was taking a bit longer in the shower he was busy looking over each scar and remembering each story. Then a quiet knock hit the bathroom door which made carlos jump.

"Carlosssss. Babe open up I need to pee," he heard a sleepy jay say.

"J-just a second," carlos yelled as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Hs stumbled to the door and unlocked it. Jay rushed in to use the toilet. Carlos walked out closing the door and looking for new clothes, he herd the bathroom door open and ignored it. Jay wrapped his arms around Carlos and began to kiss his neck.

"Why dont we have some fun before class? We have a good hour," jay said leaving small kisses down Carlos neck. He kissed down his back as carlos breath hitched. A small moan came out of his mouth. Carlos gently made jay let go of him and began to gather up his clothes. Jay sighed and sat at the foot of their bed

"Babe, why do you hide in the bathroom when you change?" Jay finally got the courage to ask. He missed seeing his freckled boyfriend change infront of him. He missed seeing all the hickeys and bite mark's he left. But most of all he missed seeing carlos do small fashion shows and asking which looked best on him.

"I just dont want to wake you. It's just a force if habit" carlos lied. Jay sighed he could tell when he lied. His nose crinckle and his voice always got a bit higher when he lied. Jay stood up fast and blocked the bathroom doorway.

"I dont like being lied to Carlos. What's the real reason?" Jay demanded as he crossed his arms. Tears began to form in carlos eyes he looked down at his chest all the marks his mother left, all the cigarettes burns and deep nail marks.

"I j-just dont w-want you to think I'm ugly because of t-the abuse marks. I look so awful and terrible" carlos finally admitted as tear fell down his face. Jay grabbed him into a big hug and held him close.

"You will never be ugly to me, you are sexy, and beautiful and so flawless. I will never find you ugly" jay stated he began to kiss all of the scars on carlos body. "Each time I see these scars I think of how I could have lost you, it makes me so angry that I could never save you." Jay said he held carlos close and kissed his small freckled boyfriend deeply. Carlos kissed him back grabbing onto his shirt and realizing that he is safe, he is away from the abuse, and he is very much loved.

**what do y'all think!? Leave a review! I enjoyed writing this! 33**


	2. Baby

**Hey beautifuls, sorry it took so long to update. I'm only really going to be able to update on the way home from work since I work graveyard and take the bus home. So this is baby I know this is logically impossible, but in a world full of witches and magic I just thought it would be a fun concept.**

carlos awoke one day feeling extremely sick, he hadn't really felt well at all the entire week. But today was different, than again it could be because the night before him and jay had an movie marathon while eating loads of candy and pizza. He forced himself out of Jay's arms and rushed to the bathroom, emptying his once full stomach into the toilet. Groaning he leaned his head back against the wall. What the actual hell was going on with him? He hasnt been this sick in a while, the last time he was this sick was when his mom made him drink extremely spoiled milk as a punishment. Most of the time they always got old milk on the isle since they got auradon old food and products, but this was different. He felt nasty, moody and straving, he always ate a lot but recently he just cant seem to get full.

Jay quietly walked into the bathroom and stared down at his tiny white haired boyfriend.

"You ok there babe?" He asked fixing his hair and sitting beside him.

"I think I'll be fine now, i just dont know why I'm throwing up," he managed to say while he sat his head on jay. Jay sighed gently and kissed the tiny boys head. "I have to get ready for work will you be ok now?" jay asked concernedly. Carlos nodded his head not wanting to worry his love.

Jay quietly walked out and began to get ready for work. Theyve been graduated for 3 years now, jay was a couch at auradon prep and carlos was the mad science teacher there. They got married right after graduation and have been happy ever since.

Carlos stood up and quietly walked to his phone calling evie to tell her about his weird stomach issues, Evie answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Said a groggy evie on the other line. Evie worked as a fashion designer with the mice and mary. She must have been working extremely late since normally she is up by 7am.

"Evie its carlos, can you come over?" He asked while he fixed his shirt. Evie grumbled a reply and they both hung up. He sat on his bed quietly waiting while extremely worried.

About ten minutes later his front door swung opened, since evie had a key for emergencies she basically can come and go as she pleased. She plopped down on the bed with him and poked his cheek.

"Carlos? You look extremely pale are you ok?" She asked a little concerned.

"Y-ya I'm fine. Do um do you remember uma bachelorette party? When I drunkenly asked mal to spell me to get pregnant?" Carlos asked feeling stupid already. Evie nodded her head and stared at him. "I think...I might...be um...p-p-pregnant" he finally managed to say.

Evie began to laugh hard. "You cant be pregnant silly! You're a boy!" She said inbetween breaths. He began to explain why he thought he was pregnant to the blue haired girl. Her eyes widened once he managed to finished and evie stood up fast. She grabbed her phone and dialed mals number.

"Mal get over to carlos place asap! And buy a pregnancy test!" She yelled into the phone and hung up before mal could answer. Hopefully mal wasnt in the middle of hosting since she and ben were now king and queen or auradon. About fifteen long minutes a purple haired girl rushed inside the apartment.

"Evie you cant be pregnant! I mean you and doug havent even started your up and coming fashion business yet!" She yelled out as she burst in the door giving dude a fright.

"Its not for me it's for carlos!" Evie yelled back pacing back and forth. Mal began to laugh hard and tumbled onto jay and carlos bed. "Good one evie! Next you're going to tell me dude is having puppies!" She said whipping her eyes. Evie gave her a dead stare and carlos kept looking down the whole time avoiding eye contact.

"You are joking right? Have we all forgotten that carlos is a male. I mean I know him and jay have sex and all...ew but he cant get pregnant." It took a long minute for mal to finally realize how this could actually happen. "Oh my god...I thought that was a dream! I actually spelled him to. Oh my god!" She yelled out sitting the plastic bag on the night stand.

Evie grabbed the bag and gave it to carlos explaining how exactly to use it. He grabbed it while shaking and walked quietly to the restroom. About a few minutes later he walked out to a laughing uma. "Why is she here!?" He asked embrassingly.

"Well mal called her and um...explained everything," replied evie as she bounced her leg. Uma now sat on the bed with mal her legs crossed.

"Hahaha! You mean it might have actually worked! I thought you totally made that spell up!" The teal haired girl said while laughing. "Wait until harry hears about this!" She yelled out while laying back on his bed.

"No! Jay needs to know first before any of the others got it!" Carlos said demanding. Uma scrunched up her nose and sighed. "Ok ok. You take the fun out of everything," she finally mumbled.

About five more minutes later carlos shakingly brought the test to his face. He fell back on his bed ready to cry. Evie looked over and hugged him. "C itll be ok. Jay will understand and I bet he'll be so happy." Evie said trying to reassure him. Mal hugged him as well and hummed gently to him. Uma put her hand on his back and rubbed it.

"Hey he loves you remember, and if he even tries to leave you I will hunt him down and make him go over board," Uma said threatening and trying to make carlos feel a little better.

Carlos nodded his head and touched his stomach. 'I cant believe im actually pregnant.' He thought to himself.

After about an hour the others decided to leave. All 3 of them making him to promise to call them as soon as he told jay. Carlos decided to make dinner and try to clear his mind.

"How should I tell jay that I'm pregnant," he mumbled aloud.

"Your pregnant?" A husky male voice asked carlos turned and saw jay. He was standing in the doorway with a bright red, black and white bouquet of tulips. He got ready to speak but before he could even say anything strong arms were wrapped tightly around him. He felt his feet leave the ground and jay spun him.

"I'm going to be a dad!?" Jay yelled excitedly. Not even wondering how this could be possible.

"J-jay put me down I'm going to be sick!" Carlos said feeling extremely nauseous. Jay sat him down fast but still remained hugging him.

In that moment, carlos knew that everything was going to be alright, for him, jay and their new little theif.

**Let me know what you all thought about this! I enjoyed writing it! Leave a review and if you guys liked it enough maybe I'll make this into a series or another oneshot. I'll need help with a name and gender of course haha. ❤❤❤**


	3. Clueless

**Note, I do not own descendants or any of these characters. I wont have an chapter tomorrow but I'll be back on friday with a new chapter. Hopefully you all liked this one! ❤💖**

Jay was standing in mal and evie room, they were sharing the latest school gossip, well evie was, mal was just sketching and jay was getting measured for some new clothing. Evie kept blabbing on and on about new couples and break ups.

"Can we please hurry this up?" Jay asked not wanting to stay here another minute. He was bored out of his mind. All he wanted to do was go play tourney and maybe get some food. Evie ignored him and kept blabbing.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear that carlos and Jane broke up?!" Evie said as she measured Jay's arm length. Mal looked up now intrested in the conversation.

"What why? I thought they were madly in love," mal said closing her sketch book. Jay tried not to play attention, making it seem like he wasnt intrested. He was also confused, he just gave carlos tips on sex. He thought maybe he pressured jane into it, but that didnt really seem like something carlos would do.

"No one knows why, I always thought he was gay you know," evie said while she move jay like he was a mannequin. Jay snorted, 'carlos be gay? Absolutely not, carlos was as straight as they come...right?' Jay thought to himself. Evie shot her head up and glared at him. "What's so funny?" She asked sounding annoyed. Mal crossed her legs and grinned. This was going to be good.

"Look if Carlos was gay dont you think I would know? Trust me hes very very straight," he said grinning. He knew carlos better than evie and mal combined, well at least he thought he did. Evie crossed her arms.

"Carlos wouldnt tell you if he was into men, he's to worried about being made fun of," she said in a huff. Jay stared at evie not wanting to argue. Carlos told him everything.

"Trust me evie he talks to me about this stuff, hell he even asked me about sex with Jane yesterday," jay said grinning. Evie looked up, "he did!? Shit poor carlos," Evie said while she grabbed her purse and ran out.

"Where is she going?" Jay asked confused and flustered. Mal shurged and sighed, "probably to make sure carlos is ok." Mal said while she pushed jay off of Evie podium.

Evie ran towards jay and carlo's room, she knocked gently once she reached the door. When no one came to get the door, she decided to knock a little louder. About five minutes she growled and used a spare key she had to unlock the door. She walked in and saw carlos on the floor in a ball holding dude.

"Carlos you ok?" Evie asked quietly walking to him, she sat beside the small boy and fixed his hair. He seemed small and broken, the last time he looked like this was when he realized his mother loved her furs more than him. After the mission to get maleficent staff, carlos hid in his room and only Evie could get in.

"S-she dumped me," he finally said, mal started to rub his back. Not to sure what exactly to say.

"Why did she dump you?" Evie finally asked while she rubbed his back. Carlos sat up slowly, and clung onto mal. "She said that someone told her...that I cheated on her with jay," he muttered. Mal stared at him, she knew it wasnt true, even if jay liked carlos like that he wouldnt act upon it, he didnt want to hurt his best friend. She and jay talked about this many times.

"Well um I know you didn't but I still have to ask, did you?" Evie asked, "no! I would never do that, even if I did want to be with him I could never do that too jane!" He yelled out making Evie jump a bit. Tears began to fall down carlos face and he hugged Evie tightly again.

Jay was standing outside the door listening in, he didnt mean to be listening in but he didnt want to intrude either. He turned and started walking to the cafeteria, ready to confront Jane.

Once he got there he saw Mal get up from where Jane was and storm off, Mal looked extremely pissed off and annoyed. Jay made his way over, knowing he can be more levelheaded and understanding than Mal sometimes. He sat down at the table, not waiting to be invited to sit. Jane looked up and then back down at her lunch.

"Jay, I already told Mal everything, she'll probably tell you all about it later," jane said as she shoved her tray away.

"I dont want to hear the reason why from Mal, I want to here it from you," Jayy said crossing his arms extremely annoyed. Jane looked up and then back at her tray. "He...wouldnt shut up about you, he constantly talked all about you, it was like he was dating you and not me, I got sick of it." Jane blurted out. Jay crinkled his nose and then stood up. "Carlos is a good guy Jane, I'm his best friend, that's all he sees me as," jay replied holding back all the anger in his voice. Jane shook her head, "you all are so clueless," jane said as she grabbed her tray and stormed off.

After a few minutes jay decided what would cheer carlos up was some good old video games chocolate, and tons of soda.

After jay payed for everything, he started to make his way back to the dorm room. He walked inside to an evie, mal, and carlos all sitting on the floor. Evie was fixing carlos hair and mal was rubbing his back.

"Everyone who doesn't sleep here needs to get out " he ordered while putting all the junk food on his bed. Evie and mal reluctantly stood up and left, they told carlos it was going to be alright before they left of course.

Jay picked carlos up off the floor and sat him down onto his bed. "What you need is some good old bro time!" Jay announced hoping that'll fix him.

"Jay...we need to talk" carlos said as if he was about to break up with him. Jay heart speed up for some strange reason. "Ok man shoot," jay replied sitting down on his bed.

"So...um...you probably already know why Jane and I broke up," carlos said, jay nodded his head and waited not sure where this was headed. "Well, shes um shes right, i...I love you jay," carlos blurted out. Jay's face began to turn red and he stared at Carlos.

"I have for awhile now, but you were so dense and clueless about everything," carlos finished and looked up at his best friend. Jay smiled a little "I appreciate that you love me man but," before jay could say anything else carlos cut him off. "I know you probably just want to stay friends," carlos said as he brought his knees up to his face.

Jay grabbed carlos by his shirt and kissed him, Carlos kissed him back. After about 5 seconds they pulled apart reluctantly. "You should of let me finish talking," jay said grinning. Carlos tackled him and hugged him tightly.

"Awwwwwwwee" evie squealed as she bursted through the door.

"You owe me fifty bucks," mal said following after. Jay turned bright red and looked at carlos, who was now smiling and blushing. Jay smiled back and hugged his new boyfriend tightly. He was excited to see where this little journey would take them.


	4. Disappeared

**hey guys so I need help for E which is next. I have some ideas but if yall have any that you're willing to share please PM me! Even if it's for any other letter! ? ﾟﾒﾖ**

**Note: I dont own ANY of these characters or the book. Enjoy!**

Jay woke up twenty minutes late, he rushed to his feet and scrambled to get ready for school. Where the hell was carlos? Why didnt he wake jay up? Was he mad at him? Jay growled softly, if Carlos was angry at him, he should of at least woken jay up...right? It was only the nice thing to do. After five minutes jay finished getting ready, he shoved his signature red beanie on his head and ran out.

Once he ran into the classroom everyone was staring at him, he made his way through the desk, every student stared at him as he took his seat. He clicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyances, he turned fast to the desk behind him.

"Dude what the hell!? Why didn't you..." before jay could even finish he realized Carlos wasnt behind him.

"Ahem! Jay face forward," said his magic history teacher, everyone in the class whispered amongst themselves. Jay's once tan cheek turned into a full red blush, he sunk into his seat he was dying from embarrassment. Suddenly a bird made of paper landed on his desk, he looked around and caught eyes with Mal. She had used a spell to pass notes with him.

W_hy were you late? Wheres Carlos?_

Jay read the note and sighed. He picked up his pen and started to write.

_I have no idea! He normally wakes me up!_

Right after he finished writing the paper formed into a bird, and took off straight to Mal desk. Mal read the note, and looked up worriedly. She tapped Evie shoulder, and whispered to her. Now Jay was even more worried, it wasnt like Carlos to skip class. He always went to class, even if he was sick, Jay usually had to force him to stay in bed when he was sick.

Once class was finished up Jay made his way over to the two girls. They looked panicked, Carlos was like a little brother to them.

"We're skipping the rest of our classes and looking for Carlos," Mal told them, she wasn't going to give them a choice here, not like they would argue. All three of them were worried, Carlos was smaller, and weaker then them. He could be hurt, or worse dead. Jay shook his head fast not wanting to think about that.

"Did he come home last night!?" Evie asked Jay, Jay thought back to the night before, they had a cute date, Jay cooked a spaghetti dinner for the two of them. He thought of lady and the tramp as he did that, that's the fairytale he compared his and carlos relationship with. Then they watched a movie, after that Carlos said he had to go to the library and Jay fell asleep. He couldnt remember if Carlos came home at all last night.

"I...I dont know! I think he did but I cant remember!" Jay said beginning to panic.

"Ok, ok chill! Let's retrace his footsteps! He has to be on campus still," Mal said trying to reassure him.

DURING THAT NIGHT

Carlos didn't want to leave his boyfriend, but he had a very important paper due in mad science. Which he absolutely had to do, mad science was his favorite class. He already finished writing it, he just had to print it out, once he did that he can go back to his room and sleep.

Once Carlos made it to the library he signed his name on the sheet and made his way to the computers. Once he found on he plopped down into the seat and went right to work. He decided it wouldn't hurt to re-read his paper, he wanted to make sure it was perfect. He finished up reading and printed his paper.

Carlos grabbed his items and looked up scanning the room, he felt like he was being watched, he turned fast and walked speedily out of the library. As he was walking back to the dorm, he could hear footsteps following closely behind. He speed up, practically running, the footsteps speed up along with his. Carlos turned a corner and was trapped, it was a dead end, he turned around again, getting ready to run for it when a figure formed from the shadows.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the runt of the pack. No ones here to protect you now," said the figure who came more into view. It was Chad charming, the pompous jerk of the school. Carlos backed up, he wasn't much of a fighter like the others, he was a runner, and when he saw trouble that's normally what he would do. He got ready to make a break for it but Chad stopped him and grabbed him by his neck. Chad began to choke Carlos while he was laughing, Carlos of course was struggling but he could only do so much. Before he could do anything he was out like a light.

MORNING

Carlos awoke to darkness, he got ready to sit up and smack his head right into the ceiling. Carlos put his hands out and realized something, he wasn't in a room! He was in a trunk! He began to shake and started to panic.

"Hello! Anyone!" He yelled out, but it was quiet. He was getting light headed.

"What was that?" A cheer voice said. Carlos knew that voice, it was Audreys voice.

"Hm? I didn't hear anything babe," said a deep annoying voice, that was Chad's voice, Carlos was in trouble, Chad must have finally gotten back at him for making him look dumb in class. It was only a joke, he didn't mean to make everyone laugh. The tiny space began to spin, and carlos passed out again.

Jay, Evie, and Mal looked everywhere for Carlos, they checked the library, the dog pound, by the lake, nothing. They also talked to everyone, no one knew where he was. Uma, Harry and Gil promised to keep an eye out for him. Ben said he would inform fairy god mother, and Doug formed a search party to look at the beach.

"How hard is it to find a boy who looks like a blood skunk!" Yelled Evie as she took off her heels.

"Did he maybe return to the Isle?" Asked Mal, who already knew the answer to that. Jay didn't respond, he felt absolutely sick, he needed to find him, and fast. After a split second it hit him.

"Evie! Your mirror!" He yelled out running over to her. Evie grabbed her purse fast and pulled out her small mirror.

"Magic mirror in my hand, show me Carlos if you can," she said, smoke appeared and they saw a small Carlos sleeping in a dark area.

"Zoom out," Evie said and it did, she than proceeded to tell it to zoom in a few times and they saw a nice crystal blue car.

"That's Chad's car!" Jay yelled out as he took off in a run, the others ran after him but werent as fast. Once he made it to the car he started to try and open it. Mal shoved him hard out of the way, and opened her spell book.

"Open the lock, as fast as you can, make it quick with a flick of my hand," mal said as she swung her hand, the trunk popped open. Carlos was laying still, he was breathing though. Jay stood up and picked carlos out of the trunk. They all began to run again towards the infirmary.

After a few hours a nurse came out of the room, she was smiling so she had to have good news.

"You found him just in time," she said. Jay gave a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" He asked, the nurse nodded her head and jay practically ran in. He hugged Carlos gently and kissed him deeply. He vowed never to let this happen to Carlos ever again. He had to protect him.


	5. Erased

**note I do not own any of these characters or the descendant story.**

Carlos opened his eyes, listening to the sweet chirping of the birds, he smiled to himself and turned. He felt the bed looking for something, no not something but someone. He couldn't find the person he was looking for, groaning he opened his eyes. The spot next to him was empty, he looked over to the bed across from him, but that was empty too. Carlos thought he saw the strangest thing over on the nightstand next to the bed. He stood up and walked over grabbing to hook on the nightstand. He looked it over, Jay didn't own a hook. Maybe he stole it from harry? No he didnt steal anymore.

Carlos sat the hook back down, he turned and walked into the restroom, he decided to get ready for the day. It was Saturday, which ment no school, so he could do whatever he wanted.

After he finished his long hot shower, he got dressed and walked out, there was still no Jay. Which was strange, the only time jay was out this long was for a tourney game or R.A.W.R game. But the didnt have that today, if they did he would have joined him.

Carlos pulled out his phone looking for Jay number, he couldn't find it. Why couldn't he find jay number!? Did someone delete his number?! He stood up and ran over to the table next to Jay bed. He dug through it, he found a picture of Harry Hook and Uma. What the hell?! Why was this picture in here!? Where was the picture he and Jay took together? The door opened Carlos shot up meeting eyes with Harry and Uma.

"Um? Carlos what's wrong," asked Harry scanning his area. Uma sat on Harry bed and looked around.

"I...wheres jay!?" He asked very confused. Uma and Harry both looked at eachother.

"Who?" Uma asked while she played with her blue braid. "Jay! He slept right there, he's tall, has a great body, is the best tourney player, has amazing hair, and is the greatest boyfriend ever!" Cqrlos basically yelled at them. Harry and Uma both looked at eachother puzzledly.

"Ok mate no more weed for ya," Harry said getting up to hide his stash. Carlos rolled his eyes and ran out of the room. They didnt know who Jay was, it was liked he was erased from their story. Carlos ran to Mal and Evie room, bursting in and tripping over a chord. Carlos fell face first into the floor and laid on the floor for a good second.

"Carlos! You scared me to death! What if Uma or I were changing!?" Said Evie as she kneeled down beside him. "Carlos? You ok?" Evie asked again poking him.

"Wheres Mal, and Jay?!" Carlos asked sitting up fast. Evie gave him the same puzzles look that Uma and Harry gave him.

"Mals stuck on the Isle still, thank goodness for that, and I dont know who this Jay is," Evie said helping Carlos off the floor and on her bed. Carlos looked around again, the room belonged to Evie and Uma, not Mal. What happened? Did he get sent to a world where jay didnt exist? Carlos shot back up, he was still in auradon, but instead of Mal being picked, Uma was picked. Carlos teared up and hide his face in his hand. Jay was gone, Carlos was alone again.

Evie gently hugged Carlos, unsure why he was crying. She hated to see him cry though, so she held him for a good ten minutes. Uma walked in the door and stared down at Carlos. She gave Evie a worried look, Evie just shurged.

"Carlos? Come on cheer up, I hate seeing you cry," Uma said kneeling down next to him. "W-wheres jay?" He asked again. A silence filled the room, Uma mouthed out who to Evie, Evie shurged again. "We can try and find him carlos, where did you see him last?" Evie asked rubbing his back. "Is he someone from the isle?" Evie asked, Carlos nodded his head.

"I am not going back to the isle," Uma announced, walking to her turquoise bed. "We have to try and find this boy," Evie said trying to convince her friend. Uma looked at Evie ready to object, but instead she saw Carlos face, his eyes were red and puffy, and he had sad puppy eyes. Uma groaned loudly "fine! But your getting the button and limo from Ben!" Uma ordered. Evie giggled, "easy, he is my boyfriend after all," she said, Carlos stared at Evie in shock.

After a good hour of begging, Ben finally handed over the key to the bridge. Harry, Uma, Evie and Carlos made their way across the bridge and back into the isle of the lost. It looked and smelled just the same as before.

"So what does this boy look like?" Harry asked, annoyed that he was even there. He played with the fake hook in his hands, and proceeded to scare some small and scrawny kid. Carlos give a lengthy description to them, they all decided to split up and search for Jay.

Carlos was looking on the pier when he saw a girl with purple hair walk towards him, he gulped thinking of how mean Mal use to be. In a world where jay didn't exist, Mal and Evie never became friends, which means Carlos and Evie became friends with Uma? It didn't make sense to him. He was thinking when Mal popped up, and barked at him. The old Carlos would have jumped, and begged to be let go, but he wasn't the old Carlos. He looked at Mal unamused, she scanned him and huffed.

"Guess auradon helped you stop being a coward huh? Lame, this place sucks with out someone to easily scare," Mal said looking him over. Carlos felt sorry for Mal in this world, she was probably lonely, and afraid, just trying to please her mom. Carlos got ready to speak, mal shoved him hard into the water. "GO BACK TO AURADON!" she spat at him and stormed off.

Carlos became panicked and trashed around in the water, he was a good swimmer but for some reason he couldn't swim. He kicked for a bit and then his face went under.

Carlos jumped and fell out of bed, "ow," he said as he rubbed his head. He heard a small chuckle came from the bed. He shot up fast, and saw jay sitting happily in the bed.

"You seemed like you were having a bad dream," Jay said watching Carlos. Carlos gave a sigh of relief. It was all just dream, a terrible dream. He stood up and hugged Jay, ready to tell him all about his terrible dream.


End file.
